


We are the Energy

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, Female Friendship, Gen, Infinity Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper wakes up to realize something has changed in a serious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are the Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "We are Golden" by Raphael Lake and Aaron Levy
> 
> This is just a brief continuation of "Headaches," the first in the series. I'll likely do all six Infinity Stones and explain things over the course of these six, but who knows after that.

* * *

Pepper woke up with a small red stone by her bed. The inside of it seemed to dance around like it was liquid, but Pepper touched the gem and found it to be solid. For a brief moment, she figured Tony had left it for her, but the longer her hand rested on the stone, the more she realized just how wrong she was.

As the stone disappeared, seeming to wind its way into her veins, Pepper knew one thing and one thing only…

She had to go apologize to Jane.

Pepper found the woman working down in her lab, and she sidled up next to Jane, giving her a little bump with her shoulder. “Sorry I infected you in London,” she declared. “Just found out this morning.”

Jane looked up, a bright smile on her face. “You, too?” she asked, receiving a nod in reply. She wrapped her arms around Pepper, who was all too happy to reciprocate the hug. When they pulled back, Jane started talking a mile a minute. “Alright, so I think I figured out who Reality is, but I’d have to talk to Darcy to be sure. The others I have no idea, but I was thinking we could use my power to open up a version of the Bifrost here on Earth so we don’t have to yell up at the sky every time we need to get to Asgard.”

“One thing at a time, Jane,” Pepper objected with a little laugh. “How about we find our sisters first? I think I know who you’re talking about with Reality, and I might have a lead on Power. In fact, I definitely have a lead on Power.”

Jane grinned from ear to ear. “I can’t wait until they get their memories.” She winced. “And then I need to tell Thor…”

Pepper nodded and sighed. “Like I said: one problem at a time.” She had to talk to Tony about this at one point or another, but she’d rather wait for a while. At least until she got things about herself sorted out.

“Darcy and I were going to have lunch,” Jane declared. “Do you want to come?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


End file.
